


Imagine…Dean Stepping In When He Sees You Being Bullied

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: As usual, Pansy begins her insults of the day. But this time, someone decides to defend you.





	Imagine…Dean Stepping In When He Sees You Being Bullied

You groaned when you saw them all standing outside the Great Hall.

Of course they’d be waiting for you.

It seemed like they’d made it their life’s mission to torment you, all day, every day.

You had no idea what you’d done to make them target you.

Maybe you accidentally bumped into one of them at some point. Maybe you showed them up in front of the class without meaning to. Maybe you even said something about one of them without realizing it.

You’d been trying to come up with a reason as to why they’d been picking on you for the past two years, but nothing came up.

Then again, bullies were bullies. They didn’t need a reason.

They probably saw you and assumed you’d be an easy target because you preferred to keep to yourself.

You knew what most people thought of you.

Quiet. Shy. Strange.

That all made for an easy target.

While you didn’t do much to get back at them, you weren’t exactly reacting to anything they’d said.

You did your best to ignore them.

You blocked out their words and insults. Avoided their gazes and funny looks.

But that only worked so much.

Even if you hadn’t reacted as they’d expected and burst out in tears, they still wouldn’t let up.

They’d follow you around no matter what and constantly spout their rubbish, until you either went into the Ravenclaw dorm room, or were in the vicinity of a teacher.

But that’d only last a few hours, maybe a day, before they’d have you alone and ready to start teasing you again.

“I knew you’d be in the Great Hall. Pigging out again?”

You rolled your eyes at Pansy, clutching your books as you stood and stared at her, waiting for the next insult and hoping she’d get it over with fast so you could get going.

“I mean, do you really think you need all that food? Look at you”.

You didn’t react, knowing there was nothing wrong with your body.

You ate what you needed to eat. And even if you did eat a little extra, you knew you were perfectly healthy.

But Pansy and the rest of her gang of bullies were immature idiots.

Of course the only thing they could think of saying was ‘you’re fat’.

They’d actually have to use their brains to think of something to fit and hurt you, instead resorting to any random insults.

You stood there, listening to them call you ugly, fat, useless and basically anything they could think of.

You didn’t take any of it to heart of course.

Self-respect was one of the things you had in buckets.

No matter what anyone said, you knew your worth.

You just wondered when they’d realize that they couldn’t make you feel bad about yourself and move onto someone else.

You were so caught up in blocking everything they were saying out, that you didn’t notice the figure stood behind you, glaring at Pansy and her friends.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

You jumped when a hand landed on your shoulder, turning to look at the owner.

He said nothing, staring them down until they scoffed, turning and walking away.

You watched him, his eyes following them and making sure they’d left, before he turned back to you, the anger leaving and being replaced with kindness immediately.

“You ok?”

You nodded, smiling softly at him.

“Uh, Dean. Dean Thomas”.

He held his hand out, looking at you expectantly.

You took his hand and shook it, nodding at him.

“I know who you are. I’m-”

“Y/n. I know who you are too”.

You chuckled softly, shifting on your feet as you both stood there awkwardly.

“So, you gonna come in?” he asked, nodding in the direction of the Great Hall.

“Oh. I’ve just eaten. I think I’m just gonna go back to the dorms for now”.

He shot you an exaggerated pout, his gorgeous brown eyes wide and pleading with you.

You’d only just really met the boy, not having ever had a conversation with him prior to this. But you couldn’t turn him down.

Not when he was looking at you like that.

“Fine”, you sighed, watching him smile widely as you followed behind him.

He led you to the Gryffindor table, the others looking at you for a second, before they got on with their own conversations.

You were glad you had no classes that day, instead spending the day with Dean, just talking and getting to know each other.

You had no idea why you’d opened up so easily to him, but you were glad you did, because the entire night, while you lay in bed, he was all you could think about.

You couldn’t wait to see him again tomorrow.


End file.
